This invention relates to a carrier and method of using the same in order to transport objects on a motor vehicle. The carrier is especially useful in transporting skis and other elongated objects.
Examples of means of transporting objects by vehicle include placing the objects in the trunk, interior of the vehicle, strapping to the roof of the vehicle, or towing behind. These means can be cumbersome and will not work with large or unusually shaped objects. Especially difficult is the problem of transporting elongated objects such as skis. Current methods used to transport skis primarily involve mounting the skis on the top of the motor vehicle. This has a number of disadvantages, which include potential damage to the car and its painted surface from the ski rack. Such ski racks are often not easy to install, and placing the skis in the ski racks can be a difficult process. Mounting the long objects on top of the motor vehicle also increases wind drag on the car, and thereby increases gas mileage. Another method used for transporting skis is to mount the skis vertically at the back of the vehicle. Since the top part of the skis often are above the motor vehicle, this also will cause wind drag. It also partially obscures the rear view of the driver of the vehicle. Such devices are not easily stored when not in use.
Further, many of the ski racks require that the skis be removed from their protective casing in order to be mounted on the rack.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide for a carrier for skis and other objects on motor vehicles and a method of using the same.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a carrier and method of using the same for transporting skis and other objects which does not cause damage to the motor vehicle.
Still another object of the invention is to provide for a carrier for skis and other objects on motor vehicles and method of using the same in which the carrier is easy to install.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide for a carrier and method of using the same in which the skis and other objects are easy to load onto the carrier.
A still further object of the invention is to provide for a carrier on motor vehicles and method of using the same when transporting skis and other objects which does not increase wind drag on the motor vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a carrier for transporting skis and objects on motor vehicles which is aesthetically pleasing.
An object of the invention is to provide for a carrier for transporting skis and objects which is easy to store.
A still further object of the invention is to provide for a carrier for transporting skis and objects which may be used on any type of motor vehicle or motor home.
Further objects of the invention will become evident through the following disclosure.